


Brothers Black

by GwendolynGrace



Series: Blackstory [7]
Category: Alternity - A Harry Potter Alternate Universe, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter Alternity - Fandom
Genre: Blackstory, Canon Backstory, Canon Compliant, Gen, HP Alternity, RPG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynGrace/pseuds/GwendolynGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius anticipates getting his very own wand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers Black

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008-2010. This is one of a series of "Blackstory" - backstory about the Blacks - that I wrote while playing the RPG, HP Alternity. The actions of the characters were approved by the players at the time of writing. Also, because these take place before the point of divergence for the game, they can be considered canon-compliant.

1968

 

Sirius knew that tomorrow would be a special day, even before Mother came up personally to tuck him in that night. Tomorrow they would go to Diagon Alley and he would get a wand of his very own. No more begging Father every night after supper to let him (and Regulus) spend a few minutes practising with his wand, no more pretend duels with Reg using switches from the back garden, no more spells that fizzled but didn't quite go the way they were supposed to. He was a real wizard, and he was about to claim the right forever.

When Mother came in without knocking, Sirius had changed into his nightshirt and climbed into bed to read. He sat up straighter out of reflex.

'Are you all ready for morning?' she asked him pleasantly.

'Yes, Mother,' he answered eagerly.

'Now, I know it's exciting, but you must get some rest, dear,' she continued, easing onto the edge of the bed to pull up the coverlet.

'I will,' Sirius promised. 'I was just reading a little. Mother?'

'Yes?'

'Is Marius Fenton really a Squib?' he blurted. He and Regulus had been brought in to tea for just a few minutes that afternoon, to be shown off to some of Mother's friends, and then, forgotten, had lingered to hear the adults gossiping.

Rather than grow cross that he and Regulus had remained to eavesdrop, Mother seemed to understand his concern. She sucked her lips in sympathy. 'It certainly seems that way, precious. It's very sad for the Fentons, of course.'

'What will happen to him?'

Mother sighed and fluffed his covers a little, easing his obvious discomfort with a sad, sympathetic smile. 'Well, that's up to the Fentons, of course, but don't you think it would be better for them all if he went to live with ... with others like him?'

'You mean ... leave his _family_?' Sirius asked, alarmed.

'Now, I know it sounds frightful,' Mother said quickly, smoothing his brow. 'And of course, it would be, if it weren't that the poor boy can never really be a proper wizard. Which do you think would be worse, hm? To live with wizards but never be able to do magic? Or to go and live with Muggles and gradually forget all about ever having been around magic?'

Sirius thought both options sounded horrible, but he could tell that was not the answer Mother wanted. Instead he asked another question. 'Would ... would you and Father have ....' His mouth went dry and he could go no further.

Mother clicked her tongue to comfort him. 'Oh, Sirius. Let's not even consider that. You and your brother showed your magic so early, we needn't think of that at all. Just think of tomorrow, love.'

'But--'

'Shh,' Mother said gently. She stroked his cheek lightly. 'You don't have to worry about ever leaving us, sweet boy, so long as you are good, hm? You've got your magic and tomorrow you'll have your wand, and no one can take your magic away. So long as you remain true to your heritage, make us proud, and I know you'll do that, shan't you?'

Sirius nodded. 'I try, Mummy,' he said earnestly. 'I want to make you and Father happy.'

'I know you do.' She tucked him in securely, dropped a swift kiss on his forehead and straightened up before he could even think to circle his arms about her. 'Now, get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day.'

She closed the door behind her after flicking her wand to shut off his light. Sirius considered turning it back on to finish his chapter, but thought better of it. There was always a chance she'd turn at the landing to see if the light came back on, and then her mood would shift dramatically. No need to risk it.

'Sirius?' Reg whispered on the other side of the door. His timing was always impeccable, as if he knew just when Sirius had settled himself. Probably he waited until he could not see Sirius's light, under the door. Tomorrow, Sirius would be able to open the door without getting out of bed, but just this one last time, he threw back the coverlet and let his brother into his room.

'Mother might hear you,' Sirius warned as Reg slipped past him.

'No, she won't; I waited until I heard her pass the landing.' Of course he had.

Sirius sighed. Regulus perched on Sirius's bed without asking permission. He never asked. But then, Sirius never argued the point, either. He came and sat against his headboard, drawing his knees to his chest inside his nightshirt.

'Were you listening to her?' Sirius guessed.

Regulus nodded. 'D'you really think she'd have given us away? If we'd been Squibs?'

Another day, Sirius might have grown angry that Regulus had been listening at the door. On this topic, however, they were equally ill-at-ease, so he declined to make an issue of it. Instead, he shrugged. 'She said not to worry because it doesn't matter for us.'

'Father wouldn't let her, would he?'

'I guess if we couldn't do magic, we wouldn't want to be a burden, though. Or an embarrassment.' He didn't want to start a fight, so he decided not to add that he thought his mother was more likely to keep Regulus, regardless, even if she'd have chucked Sirius out with the slightest excuse.

Sirius waited for Reg to ask another probing, uncomfortable question, but it must have been awkward for his brother as well. Reg edged a little closer. 'D'you think Mother will let me come with you tomorrow?'


End file.
